


His dumb prank

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: In which anzu thought that she can finish her work in peace. But ofcourse. Her boss wont let her to.





	His dumb prank

Eichi is pretty famous for his dumb prank but sometimes that prank gone wrong and even him can't prevented that.    
  
That's the one day anzu believe that she really wanted to choke eichi to death for once.   
  
Its night. She took another overtime work because preparing undead's next concert is as tiring as preparing new kid's debut. Most of people already leave the office and it's not the time for the security to check every floor yet so she is absolutely alone in this floor.   
  
And well... That's exactly when her boss stopped the lift door she is in and get inside "overtime work?" He asked her. Taking off his jacket and hold it on his hand.    
  
Anzu looks away. She still feel weird talking to him in office "yes tenshouin-san, going to your room?" She asked as she push the button on the floor she want to go.   
  
"Same as yours" eichi--his boss said then he lean to the side.   
  
Anzu just nods and stay far from him. Looking at the ceiling then floor awkwardly. Wishing the lift to just reach the floor she needs to be faster.   
  
But not being faster she got. Suddenly the lift stopped. Even dropped few level--it wasnt drastic enough to cause shock but sure everyone will definitely dying in fear when it happens. But just its.. anzu. Instead of worrying about herself. She look behind to check on his boss who is actually already fall and sit in the corner. She dropped the documents she was holding then abusing the bell button until the security answered and telling them to check the lift before she get closer to eichi and check his condition "Oh good.. eichi? Eichi?? Don't kidding me. Are you okay?" She asked-obviously terrified. She holds that man's hand as she try to check him. its bad. He might be hyperventilating again because of the shock. The last time things like this happened... eichi needs to stay in hospital for couple days before he run away and back behind his desk. "Your med? You didn't leave it right?"   
  
Eichi shakes his head. He try to reach the bottle in his pocket. Anzu helped him to sit so he can eat the med easily, but eichi's trembling hand make the bottle fall instead that anzu need to get it for him..   
  
What surprised her is that the bottle don't even have any pill inside. Just a note.    
  
And a ring   
  
In which she open it and them glared at eichi. Pinching the side of that man's waist really hard that eichi is actually screaming out his lungs--but he stopped trembling.   
  
"Do you really want to break up with me tenshouin-san?".. anzu asked. Still not letting go of that pinch which obviously making eichi dying in pain there--she actually not sure if eichi is suffering or he is enjoying that pain because the dumb blond man is actually laughing between his scream   
  
"Enough enough... it will be bad if the photographer ask what happened to my waist tomorrow" eichi tried to beg using his schedule as reason--it works.    
  
Anzu finally let go of that.    
  
Eichi-pushing his waist, smiling like a fool to anzu-take the ring with his other hand and show it to anzu "i still need your answer my love.."   
  
Anzu sighed. She nods and let eichi put that ring on his finger.    
  
And when that's done.   
  
She slapped his face hard.   
  
Hard enough to actually make a perfect hand print on eichi's cheek.   
  
"What's that for?" Eichi asked--faking that sadness.   
  
Anzu punched the wall behind eichi--looking really angry "you don't. freaking. Joke. With me. Like that. Again. Or we really. End" she said in cold tone "you understand that? Do it again. Then You and Me. END"   
  
Eichi blinks for few seconds--unable to register the right reaction he need to show because half of his face is trying to be serious but the other side is obviously happy to hear that threat "y-yes ma'am.."   
  
"Good.." she sighed and pulled eichi to hug. She feel a lot more calm when eichi hugged her back, making sure she is comfortable sitting on his laps and then he ease her back softly "You really scared me to death i really don't understand why i still loving you and your dumb pranks. But really.. never do anything like that again."    
  
Eichi nods "i just wanted to be special for you. Doing things other people don't usually do. Because you're special for me. You're not like any other one i ever see. And we.. will be as special" he said that with soft tone, close to her ear. Showing all his affection that he need to hold back everyday in this office.   
  
Anzu look at him, pouting. She cup his cheeks and pull it away "annoying. You're already special. We are always special. As long as you're here.. we will always mean something"   
  
They're about to kiss when the door actually opened. Showing a mad annoyed keito with arms folded ready with a lot of scolding registered in his mind   
  
Anzu stand up first collecting the document and taking the bottle as well as the paper. "Im sorry for the trouble hasumi-san"   
  
Keito nods and stretch his fingers and arms "its okay. You should prepare to go home now anzu its already late. The undead concert is already in my work list. Please send the details tomorrow and get some rest..the one that i have problem with is here."   
  
Anzu chuckled, she bowed a little and leave the lift.   
  
As the door close again she can hear aichi's begging voice faded away   
  
She look at the paper note again, smiling as she humming a happy song of love. a song eichi tried to write for his solo album.    
  
Same as the paper.. the title of that song is    
  
"will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> You know i rly want to write story when anzu slap his face for his dumb prank


End file.
